Switched
by Catsi563
Summary: When man problems plague two Kunoichi, an Unusual plan becomes the only solution to fix the problem. Humor and hijinx since sometimes we need a clue by 4 upside the head to get the message through.    Naruto/Sakura Sasuke/Karin


**Switch**

_A NaruSaku and SasuKarin story_

* * *

><p>Spring in Konoha in the wake of the Fourth Great Ninja War, was temperate and filled with the hope for the future that victory often brings. It was also filled with thoughts of love, and quite frankly lust as well.<p>

Into this perfect storm thus do we introduce our heroines; yes heroines, plural .For at a small tea shop we find them enjoying or attempting to enjoy a quiet lunch together. Something that they have tried to do ever since one of them joined the Konoha Shinobi forces in the wake of the war, and the other returned from said war where death and life became all too clear realities that she had to deal with. But it was not war, nor death, no nor even life that found them engaged in conversation today. No in this case an infinitely more distressing topic was on their especially keen minds. A topic to chasten even the keenest of minds, and one which had stumped philosophers and poets for centuries since time began.

Love.

"It's like he won't even look at me!" whined one Sakura Haruno her emerald eyes flashing with the frustration of her current situation.

"At least you have somebody." Her red headed friend remarked dryly. Karin pushed her glasses up a little higher on to her lightly pointed nose and stared down said nose at her rose haired friend who started back at her in honest disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" the incredulity in Sakura's soft voice very clear. "Sasuke can't seem to get enough of you…" she began only to stop when Karin's palm impacted her forehead with an audible slap.

"What did I say?" Sakura asked confusion evident. Then it hit her that Karin and Sasuke had not been on the best of terms since the latter's return. The memory of a star shaped scar on the redhead's chest just a small distance from where her heart should be was a fresh reminder every day that Karin might not have survived had Sasuke been less inclined to be accurate, or Sakura arrived even a moment later then she had.

"Sorry…" she began but Karin shook it off interrupting in her crisp alto. "It's done and I'm over it." Although a hint of moisture at the corner of one eye seemed to dispute that claim, Sakura decided to let it go and then asked instead.

"So what is it then?"

Karin paused a moment then said "It's like I can't even find another guy to ask me out."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and confusion at the statement; Karin was clearly attractive, smart beautiful, and fearsome if needed, but also surprisingly gentle when she wanted to be. A wonderful person as Sakura had come to know her in the brief time they had become friends. A shared past of hurt with the same guy that was the topic of discussion had provided a common bond and thus they had become friends.

So for her red headed friend to not be able to get a date was a contradiction in Sakura's mind and worth further investigation. "Surely…" she began only for Karin to again wave her off. Karin had an insight into people and an ability to finish their sentences that bordered on the annoying. _**"Might not be such a mystery after all." **_Her inner persona snorted only for Karin to glare daggers at her which caused Sakura –both inner and outer versions—to blush as pink as her hair and smile apologetically back at her, as Karin continued.

"It's like I've got this big blue barrier around me with an Uchiha fan stamped on it." She continued "No guy can get near me to ask or even flirt without peeing his pants spontaneously or suddenly getting an attack of clumsiness that lands him in the hospital..

"I know I still…" she hesitated to say the words she wanted to say because for her it was true enough for the Sasuke she knew. But the memories of ice cold chakra, and a face and eyes steeped in madness and death still haunted her dreams. Subconsciously she reached up and scratched a phantom itch on her chest right where a star shaped scare resided; where lightning had pierced her body, just as betrayal had pierced her heart.

Sakura nodded sympathetically as she had recently had to treat a variety of unexplained injuries attributed to training accidents and general clumsiness, almost all of the injured were males and almost all of them seemed disinclined to explain further. The involvement of the Last Uchiha in the equation made things easier to figure out given that even with his powers sealed for a whole year by order of the Hokage he was still incredibly talented and ruthless.

"So… how about you and Naruto?" She was startled as Karin intruded into her thought process and turned the tables on her.

Sakura's face turned bright red and she tried to hide it behind a menu but as the waitress had already relieved them of the menus after taking their order she was stymied in her efforts to hide her embarrassment. Konoha's number one knucklehead ninja and her –very strong—feelings for him was a definite sore spot with her.

Ever since the wars end and Sasuke's return she had tried her best to pin down the hero of the five nations, but between a busy schedule at the hospital, the rebuilding of Konoha, and the taking stock of the final devastating toll the war had taken; precious little time had been found. The closest she had come had been an intimate moment, when upon their return she had dragged him almost bodily into bed with her and the pair had fallen asleep snuggling in each other's arms.

Since then though, Naruto had been almost unreachable. While he had remained as open and friendly as ever, it was like he or some power had put up a Sakura proof bubble around him. She found that even finding the time to have lunch at Ichiraku ramen had proven to be a daunting task. It wasn't even her busy schedule that was in conflict. She had always prided herself on her organizational skills and yet sometimes it seems as if the very gods were against her.

Then she came to a jarring realization when she saw Naruto talking with a blushing Hinata one day. Naruto had smiled said something then laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. Hinata had nodded and smiled beatifically befor they had parted ways. Add in the innumerable times Sakura had seen many, many ladies both here and abroad giving Naruto looks that had set her teeth on edge and made her want to remove eyes—as well as other assorted body parts—and there was only one devastating conclusion she could come to.

She, Sakura Haruno had been left behind. Her failed confession in the snows of Iron country had been the straw that broke the camels—or in this case the Kyuubi's—back. He had moved on, maybe he was convinced that she would never truly feel like she would feel for him like she used to for Sasuke; a notion she had tried desperately to disabuse him of after it was revealed that he had been the one to compliment her forehead at the bench the day they became a team. The day she had truly fell for him even though she didn't know it at the time.

So logically; it meant that she must have been too late and his heart taken by another. All of this poured out of her only to be stopped as Karin snorted in incredulous laughter. Now Sakura was angry and it showed in her voice.

"What precisely is so funny Red?" Sakura growled the familiar nickname Ino had graced Karin with menacingly.

Unperturbed Karin smirked back "You really think that goof has another girl Pink?" she asked incredulously as if the very notion were absurd. "He's got it bad for you, it's as plain as those lines on his face." She added at Sakura's disbelieving look.

"Then why…?" Sakura began only for Karin to throw her hands in the air. "How should I know why?" she snorted in response. "Maybe he's busy, maybe he thinks you and Sasuke still haven't resolved your issues, maybe he's scared of messing it up with you, heck you said it yourself, he had a hard time accepting your confession." Sakura wilted visibly and Karin frowned and sighed apologetically. Before reaching across the table and giving Sakura's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Maybe he just plain needs you to drag him into a building and engage in some hot nasty se…mmmrph!" she began only for a red faced Sakura to clap a hand firmly over her mouth while looking to see if anyone had heard. Finally she sat back fuming while Karin readjusted her glasses with an amused smirk having successfully gotten the desired rise out of her rosette haired friend."

"It's a valid idea you know." Karin spoke casually while examining her nails before taking a sip of her tea.

"Well so is telling Sasuke to back off for a while." Sakura retorted causing Karin to choke on her tea.

"So what do we do then?" Sakura sighed melodramatically

"I almost wish we could switch places for a bit." Karin suggested half longingly half-jokingly. Karin suddenly looked up as Sakura hummed thoughtfully; Ruby eyes peered deeply into emerald ones as she tried to discern what lay within. What she saw there with her natural gift for insight caused a shudder down her spine, as she saw the seeds of an idea plant themselves in Sakura's mind and begin to germinate into a full blown plan.

Sakura herself had been using her not inconsiderable intellect to ponder out this problem, when Karin's idea had touched a part of herself that she rarely indulged unless she was with Naruto. The part of her that loved a good prank was a little rusty but if this worked out not only would it help to resolve her issue, it would also help Karin a bit, get some payback for her on Sasuke, and throw one Uzumaki, Naruto for a world class loop, all in one grand shot.

And if not then she'd at least get to have a laugh at Karin's expense. The mischievous smile on her face grew more and more as she put little details into place. With Karin's abilities and a little luck they might just be able to catch the infamous pair they wanted at exactly the right moment for maximum effect.

"Mmmmm…Sakura!" was all Karin got out before Sakura's hand closed on hers and dragged her out of the tea shop at an almost maniacal pace. Figuring it was better to go along rather than risk the almost certain dislocation and quite possible tearing off of her right arm if she resisted incorrectly compliance seemed the easier of two paths to take. Besides the nigh wicked grin on Sakura's face seemed to promise a world of pain for someone and that was something of Karin were to ever admit to anything that she never failed to enjoy seeing.

The only thought running with crystal clarity through both girls minds then was succinct "_Naruto and Sasuke will never know what hit them."_

-ooOoo-

"Are you sure about this?" Karin adjusted the hem of her skirt slightly and fidgeted with the blouse she now wore as Sakura made a last second adjustment to the headband in her hair.

"Yep." Sakura replied "As she adjusted the leggings and then donned the last accoutrement that completed phase 1 of the plan. "Wow your eye sight is really terrible Karin." She remarked before continuing in spite of the indignant look on the red heads face "You know I could fix it easy for you…" she was about to suggest a course of treatment but stopped at the look on Karin's face.

"I'm sorry Red." She apologized but Karin quickly wiped her eyes and smiled "Nah it's ok Pink, they're me, so I don't mind." She finished and Sakura nodded before fluffing out her now slightly longer hair which she was beginning to grow out of her own accord now.

"So, ready?" Sakura raised her hands in a particular seal, the last part of the plan needed. Karin followed suit and with a puff of smoke the admired one another in the mirror before making a couple of last second adjustments to the other and then with a gleeful, almost maniacal giggle that sent a shudder down the spines of several people who heard it the pair walked out into the street to the stunned stares of everyone they crossed. Heading to a particular Ramen stand where if Sakura was correct their victims would be waiting.

"Hey!" Sakura snapped as Karin elbowed her in the ribs. "What was that for?"

"You're walking to stiff, throw a little sashay in there!" Karin chided her "You've got the ass for it, use it."

Sakura harrumphed but did as she was instructed and swayed her hips a bit more. Karin smiled and nodded apparently satisfied with her performance, and raised her head and shoulders to better emulate the confident and proud way Sakura walked.

Both ladies only had one thought on their minds as they approached their destination and sighted their targets leaving the stand.

_Boy are they going to get it._

-ooOoo-

"You're a loser you know that." Sasuke snarked to his best friend and brother in all but blood as he slowly took down some more of the ramen he had ordered.

"Watch it ya bastard!" Naruto snapped back "Besides it's not like I'm gonna take dating advice from someone who historically rejected everything with a set of boobs on it." He replied with a self-satisfied smirk which dropped when he saw Sasuke wasn't even fazed.

"She's been trying to get your attention for a month now and you're blowing it dumbass." Sasuke replied casually causing Naruto to choke on the lungful of ramen noodles. Smirking triumphantly at his solid timing and perfect accuracy—who needed shuriken and kunai when a well-placed verbal barb did as much damage and was harder to dodge and heal?—Sasuke thought.

"It's not that simple…!" Naruto began but was interrupted as Sasuke with the hints of his own limited patience for stupidity beginning to show snapped. "Bullshit!"

"It is that easy Naruto!" He began making sure he had Naruto's full attention this time. "The only one making this complicated is you. Get this through that thick skull of yours. She isn't after me anymore; we have no unresolved issues between us. The only person making this hard is you by being too chicken to confront her about your glaringly obvious feelings!"

Naruto looked like a goldfish caught in the open air as his mouth opened and closed But he got a second wind and went below the belt in order to give himself an edge. By touching on his brothers relationship—or current lack thereof—with a certain red head.

"Oh yeah! What about you, and your obsession with Karin huh?" Naruto snapped back still feeling particularly sensitive about his Sakura-chan and her past with the young man standing in front of him. Sasuke stiffened and Naruto knew he'd touched a nerve, though he considered that he may have gone to far when in spite of the chakra seals Sasuke's eyes flashed red before the seals did their job and his eyes returned to their usual inscrutable black.

A monosyllabic grunt was Sasuke's only response as he stood and made to leave the stand throwing down enough money to cover both meals. Naruto waved to Teuchi and Ayame who had been paying sufficient attention and both smiled and waved back before he left and caught up with the retreating Uchiha. He was about to launch into an hastily rehearsed apology and ask Sasuke's advice on the subject when Sasuke came to an abrupt halt that caused Naruto to slam nose first into the Uchiha's unmoving back.

"What the hell!" he grumbled as he rubbed his sore nose and moved around to confront Sasuke only to find the last Uchiha struck dumb in the middle of the street gaping in sheer shock or unadulterated horror Naruto couldn't decide. Looking to see what could possibly have had such a drastic effect on the usually unshakable Uchiha, Sasuke. Naruto turned and was promptly thunderstruck.

Walking down the street side by side wearing matching determined grins, was his Sakura-chan and Karin. Only they—they—they were so "_Oh…My…God!"_ was the only thought running through Naruto's brain which seemed to be trying to stutter to some type of realization as it attempted to put two and two together and kept coming up with apple for some strange reason.

Sakura was dressed in Karin's outfit. Light purple long sleeve shirt, tight black shorts, and leggings that enclosed those long beautiful dancers' legs of hers. But what threw his brain into short circuit was that she was wearing Karin's glasses and her mid-shoulder length hair was now Karin's dark red. But more than that she was walking with a sexy sashay that put on to display what to him was one of the finest pairs of ass and legs that the universe had ever created, and had a cheeky grin on her beautiful face.

Naruto tried to vocalize what was on his mind and found that words were impossible much less actual coherent sentences, so he only managed a few choked and garbled sounds as he tried to stick his tongue back in his mouth. When the red head that looked like Sakura sashayed up to him and began to coo sexily, while rubbing up against him in a manner that caused all coherent thought to flee and the stars to come out in the middle of the day.

Sasuke on the other hand was trying to get his brain to restart since it clearly was not working. It kept sending him sensory information that he just couldn't process. Karin or someone wearing her face was walking down the street side by side with someone that resembled Sakura. Only this ""Karin"" was wearing Sakura's outfit. Red top, tight black shorts, pink skirt and elbow pads, Tall black boots, and red Hitai-ate tied as a headband. But instead of glasses and long red hair he was greeted by the sight of long pink hair long and straight on one side and wild and messy on the other. She was walking tall and proudly with a smirk on her face.

Sasuke attempted by the rapid opening and closing, and crossing of his eyes to adjust the picture his eyes were sending his brain, only for his brain to shudder to a screeching crashing halt when the pink haired one in front of him said in a high pitched squeal

"Hiiiii Sasuke-kuuuuuun!"

-ooOoo-

Eye witnesses to the event later reported a confused sequence of events that defied investigation. Most though generally agreed that in short order the redhead vanished in an orange and red blur and a gust of wind that knocked down everyone in a one hundred foot radius, save one Sasuke Uchiha who had ran off prior to the incident in an unprecedented blur of speed.

Reports and rumors spread as reports and rumors are want to do but it is generaly agreed by the local gossips that Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno vanished—on a 2 week mission it was generally agreed—and were not seen for a couple weeks until both reappeared suddenly. Friends reported both to be in good health with the exception of as quoted by one Kiba Inuzuka ""The widest pair of shit eating grins I've ever seen."" which apparently didn't leave their faces at all for the better part of 3 months.

It was also generally agreed that, that was when Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno started dating and even moved in together.

Sasuke Uchiha it was reported later was found by his Anbu handlers hiding under his bed shaking like crazy. After an hour of coaxing they managed to get him out and to the hospital where medical tests showed no injuries. Though he was cleared to resume his probationary duties it was widely confirmed that the last Uchiha would leave immediately and return to his home promptly locking the door until morning.

Karin found herself able to—enjoy is probably too strong a word but appropriate—several really bad dates—_Really not Sasuke's fault this time—_with several gentlemen though nothing ever came from these attempts. Some six months later it is widely agreed that both Karin and Sasuke Uchiha began am Intriguing if somewhat tumultuous relationship.

It is interesting to note though that both Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha acted rather oddly around Karin and Sakura Haruno respectively for a long while after.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>All characters property of Masahashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Story owned by me.**


End file.
